The White Wanderer
by Rinnykins
Summary: Aang and his friends run into a wanderer with no nation colors. Zuko also runs into the same person. [this summary sux] Who is this mysterious person in white? Read and find out! PLEASE?
1. Default Chapter

I got this from watching the Avatar with my little sister, nothing else is on good besides Reba on Friday night anyway. Well, my character is a feisty one…she uses anyone to get what she needs, she doesn't trust anyone. She wanders from place to place, robbing the rich and helping the poor. Man that sounds too much like Robin Hood. Well, she enjoys messing with the Fire Nation guards and helps the towns gain control over their towns. Hmm, sounds much better. She's a total flirt by the way; she reminds me a lot about my best friends actually. I kind of modeled Rieko after them, I used each part of their personalities and mushed them into one person. Maybe Reiko hasn't met the right persons to make her trust them. Hint, hint! e.e Well, Read and Review! Pu-lee-ze! n.n

"Hey! Stop! I come back here! By the rule of the Fire Nation I command you to stop!" yelled a fire nation guard. About five of them were chasing after a girl in white. She laughed and ran ahead even faster. She ran up to a tree, the tree Jet was frozen too and rested for a second. "Hey! Help me!" whispered Jet. The girl looked up and saw him, she smiled and blew him a kiss, she blew fire out of her mouth, shaped like a heart and melted the ice. She winked and looked back. The guards were approaching; she put her sac on her back and ran towards the cliff. "Hey! Stop right there! We got you know!" She grinned; her eyes flashed "See you later boys!" and jumped off the cliff. The guards looked at each other in disbelief. "Damn," said the leader guard "She got away!" He kicked up dirt and turned around. Jet grinned; _I wander what she did…who was she?_ "Come on men. Let's go!" (Reiko wasn't going to jump off the cliff with out a plan bye the way, she planned on using her fire-bending to slow down the fall, hopefully you know what I mean! n.n)

"Damn Pirates!" Prince Zuko cursed. "Now, now Nephew no need to get angry." Uncle Iroh said sipping his favorite tea. "Have some tea" he offered his enraged nephew. Iroh glanced up at the sky to see a girl jump from a cliff, about to land on Zuko, Iroh chuckled to himself. Prince Zuko glared at his uncle, "No! I don't want your stupid tea!" he snapped. "Nephew, hold out your arms, don't complain just do it." Uncle Iroh said calmly. Prince Zuko muttered something and held out his strong arms. Not even a second later; a girl dropped in his arms, Iroh laughed and the girl looked up at Zuko with her cat-like dark brown eyes. He looked down at her scowling, but surprised. Prince Zuko glared at his Uncle then at the raven haired girl in his arms. "Wha-who, how?" he stuttered. He put her down and sighed. "Who are you?" he demanded, rubbing his forehead. She smiled and hugged him; he looked at his uncle with a weird look on his face. "Oh my hero" she said in a sarcastic tone. A minute later, her sac dropped into her hands. "I'm Reiko, and now, I got to go!" she put her sac on her back and turned to leave. She winked at Zuko and waved. Zuko grabbed her by the shoulder and shot her a smug grin. "You're not going anywhere" She turned, her eyes flashed. "Unhand me, now" He smirked. "Make me….you're my prisoner now." She grabbed his arm and flipped him on the ground. She blew him a kiss; the steam formed a heart as it brushed against his face. She smoothed out her white outfit and her raven hair. Iroh laughed "Looks like you taught my dear nephew a lesson. Now, come enjoy some tea." She walked over to him and took the cup, sitting down and crossing her legs. Zuko got up and growled angrily. "You're a fire-bender?" She sipped her tea and looked him in the eye, almost a mocking look in her eyes. "That's right; I can tell you have not yet mastered them as I have." Zuko clenched his fists. She leaned over to Iroh. "Is he always this cranky?" she whispered. Iroh nodded then taking a sip out of his cup. She put down her cup and got up. She picked up her sac and put it on her back. "Well, thanks for the tea, but I got to go. Hey! What's that! Is that a flying cow?" she pointed to the air. While they looked, she pushed the small boat into the water and jumped in. "Hate to leave so soon, but thanks for the tea!" They turned around and Zuko's mouth, Iroh shut Zuko's mouth. She waved and laughed as she floated down the river, she blew Zuko a fiery kiss, heart-shaped and winked. "Later!" Iroh and Zuko watched helplessly as Reiko floated away with their boat. "Not again! Damn her!" Zuko yelled, he lit on fire because of his anger and Iroh threw water on him to cool him down.

Hey! How'd you like it? Reiko's a feisty one! She gave Zuko a run for his money hmm? Well, Read and Review! The faster I get reviews, the sooner I'll post the second chapter! KataraxZuko! ReikoxSokka! I'll try to add some fluff!.


	2. Ooblong tea

Hey! Thanks for the Reviews! Sorry that this chapter will be really short, i enjoyed all of your reviews! End of the year is so hectic! sighs Here's your next chapter! Enjoy! read and review!.

Katara stared down at the ocean as they flew on the back of the giant flying bison, Appa. Her mind was filled with thoughts, she had been depressed lately. Aang, the 12 year old avatar, noticed that something was wrong with her.

"Katara?" Aang asked, touching her arm. "Is something bothering you? You seem sad." Aang looked at her worried.

Katara glanced at him and sighed. "No Aang, I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all. I think that Momo is hungry, why don't you feed him?" Katara gave him a weal smile and turned back to look down at the ocean.

Aang looked at her dissapointed and turned around to feed Momo, his flying lemur.

Katara, looking down at the ocean for hours, noticed a small boat floating in the middle of the ocean with someone laying in it. Katara turned and yelled at Sokka, her older brother that was driving Appa. "Sokka! STOP! There is some one down there! Hurry!" Sokka turned and looked down, mumbling something and lowered Appa down to where the person was. It was a girl, who was apparently passed out. Aang used his airbending to lift the girl onto Appa.

"Who is she?" Aang asked. Katara shook her head. "I don't know, let's wake her up." Katara shook the girls arm gently. "Hello?" Katara whispered. "Hey, wake up" Sokka yelled at the girl. Katara shot him the look and he threw up his arms and pouted. "What!" She shook her head and looked at the girl.

The girl stirred and opened her eyes, she shot up and looked around, rubbing the back of her head. "What's going on?" she looked around, clutching her sac. "Who..." she smiled and glanced at Sokka, who was scowling at her, "Who are you?" Aang stuck out his hand with a big smile. "I'm the avatar!" Katara shook her head. "Aang! What if she's from the fire nation!" Sokka yelled. Aang looked at the girl. "Are you?"

The girl smirked and rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Um...yeah...kind of...but...I...erm..." she looked at them nervously. "hehe...I don't follow them...they are tryrants..." Aang, Sokka and Katara looked at her wierd. "So, let me get this straight, your from the Fire Nation, but then your not?" The girl smiled. "Exactly, I was born from the Fire Nation, but I dispise the tyranny. That's why I were white. I don't belong to any nation."

Katara heard Sokka's stomach growl. "Aang, we need to stop at that market, we are low on food." Aang nodded and they landed in the dock. "So, what's your name?" Aang asked. The girl smiled. "My name is Reiko!" she said happily.

Katara took Reiko by the hand. "Come on, let's go buy some food." Reiko looked at her as she was being dragged into the market. "Ok..." she said.

Sokka and Aang luaghed and walked off.

"Uncle" Zuko said angrily. "Must we have to stop just so you can buy your stupid tea?"

Iroh looked at his nephew. "Yes nephew, I can't live with out Ooblong tea"

Zuko growled under his breath angrily and followed his uncle.

"Katara, can we stop and buy some Ooblong tea? I'll pay for it.." Reiko asked

Katara gave in and they walked to the cart. Only 1 big bag was left. She went into grab it and someone else tryed to grab it too.

Reiko looked up and it was Iroh. "I believe that we meet agian. This bag is mine..." Iroh said calmly.

Reiko grinned, taking the bag and paying for it quickly. "No, I do believe it is mine." Her smiled was wiped of her face when Zuko stepped forward.

"Well, well, if it isn't the theif." Zuko said sarcastically. Reiko nervously smiled and walked up to Zuko, about an inch from his face.

"Well, well, if it isn't Princy...we meet agian...and I leave agian! Bye!" Reiko kissed him quickly on the lips and grabbed Katara, running quickly away.

Zuko stood there for a minute, eyes wide as he looked at Iroh. "Did you see what she..." he stuttered. Iroh chuckled. "It's not funny Uncle!" Zuko said blushing a bit.

Once they got away, Katara looked at Reiko. "Oh no, come one we need to find Aang and Sokka and leave quickly before they find him too." Reiko nodded and they went off to find Aang and Sokka.


End file.
